


simmer down and pucker up

by kilgraves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Squirting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilgraves/pseuds/kilgraves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen year-old Allison gets sent to the principal, Ms. Martin’s, office and receives a punishment she neither expects nor regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	simmer down and pucker up

**Author's Note:**

> This is just unbelievably smutty and I have no excuse for it. I wasn't going to finish it originally, but then my girlfriend wanted to read it so I wrote the rest (◠ω◠✿)

"Tell me why you’re here today, Miss Argent."

The brunette stops fiddling with her pigtails and bites her lip, before shrugging innocently, “I don’t know, Ms. Martin.”

Lydia quirks an eyebrow, drumming her perfectly manicured fingernails on her desk and re-examining the note in her other hand, “It says here that a teacher caught you engaging in some rather… explicit activities in the girls’ locker room during your free period today.”

Allison folds her arms across her chest, exposing even more cleavage than was already visible to Lydia’s gaze. It was amazing that she hadn’t been sent here already for dress code violations; her plaid skirt was at  _least_ two inches too short, the top three buttons of her shirt left open to show off more skin than was appropriate at the private school she attended.

"We were just changing clothes for PE," she huffs, crossing her legs and flashing a decent amount of skin yet again, "And that’s exactly what we were supposed to be doing."

"Yes," Lydia murmurs, trying not to look anywhere below the girl’s neck, "However, your teacher said that she saw you - er - lying on your back while another young girl… uh-,"

"Ate me out?" Allison finishes for her, smugly, eyes glinting mischievously.

Lydia nods, relishing the ideas of what she was going to do to this girl, “So you admit that’s what you were doing? Having sex with another student during school hours?”

Allison sighs, “Yes, but-,”

"So you understand that I have to punish you?"

The brunette falls silent, un-crossing her legs to show off creamy, pale thighs, before nodding, “Yes, Ms. Martin - I understand.”

"Good," Lydia says, getting up from her chair and moving around her desk, "Stand up."

Allison hesitates, curiosity blazing in her eyes now, but obeys swiftly, rising to her feet, “What are you going to-?”

"Lift up your skirt and bend over the desk," Lydia instructs quietly, watching the girl closely.

Allison’s eyebrows raise ever so slightly, but she’s quick to do as she’s told, bunching her skirt up around her waist. Lydia smiles when she realizes her assumptions were right; Allison isn’t wearing underwear. As the brunette bends over, elbows propping her up on the desk, Lydia murmurs, “No panties, huh?

Allison nods, trying to hide the wicked grin spreading across her face as Lydia reaches for the long ruler propped up in the corner.

"Are you a slut, Allison? Do you always leave your pretty little ass on display for everyone to see whenever you bend over like this?"

Before she can respond, Lydia lands a sharp smack to her ass with the ruler, making her yelp. “N-No, Ms. Martin, I’m -  _ah!_  - I don’t,” she squeaks, as Lydia spanks her again.

"Don’t lie to me," the redhead hisses, running a fingernail over the smooth, reddening skin, "I bet this isn’t the first time you’ve fucked someone during school."  **Smack.** _Yelp._ "I bet all the boys just  _line up_  to shove their cocks in that tight, wet pussy.”

"Fuck -  _ah!_ " Allison cries, nails scrabbling feebly at the wood of the desk as Lydia administers a fourth smack.

"I bet you’ve fucked teachers for grades before, too," Lydia says, working her way up to ten spanks, watching Allison wince and shake, "Fingered yourself open right in front of them during lectures, and then stayed behind after class to take their come down your throat - as long as they give you an A." The eighth slap is particularly harsh, and Allison bites back a moan. "I bet you’re dripping wet for me right now.  _Soaked_ and leaking down your legs from your principal punishing you like this.” Allison’s eyes are screwed shut, body trembling, but Lydia knows better. “Tell me you love this. I know you do - sluts love being punished.  _Tell me._ ”

“ _Oh_ -!” Allison whimpers, as Lydia lands a ninth slap, the sound of harsh wood against flesh filling the room, “Fuck, I love it, Ms. Martin, love being a dirty girl and getting punished - I love it rough.”

"Mm, that’s right," Lydia hums, setting the ruler down and opting instead to land the tenth smack with her hand. Allison keens, ass sore and red, and Lydia feels adrenaline coursing through her veins. "Take off your shirt - I want to see those tits you’re so adamant about showing off."

Allison nods dazedly, straightening up on wobbly legs and unbuttoning her shirt with shaky fingers. She pulls it off to reveal a lacy purple bra, which takes her a few extra seconds to un-clasp. Once she’s completely naked, flushed and tingling with anticipation, Lydia moves forward to mouth at her neck, sucking at the soft skin.

"What do you think the rest of your punishment should be?" The redhead breathes, leaning down to roll her tongue across Allison’s nipple.

Allison moans, “Fuck me, please, Ms. Martin. I deserve to be fucked like the slut I am.”

"Hm," Lydia sighs, stepping back to look Allison up and down. Her thighs are shaking, her eyes wide, and it sends a chill down Lydia’s spine. "I think I’ll let you prove that you deserve it first. Finger yourself for me, show me how much you want it."

The brunette nods, climbing up onto Lydia’s desk and spreading her legs to show off her gorgeous pussy, pink and shining with wetness. Lydia gets off on the fact that even though she’s shaky and unaware of what Lydia’s going to do to her, Allison still does everything she’s told to do without question. She slides an index finger into her cunt easily, moaning with contentment at the feeling of being able to touch herself after being wet for so long. She’s quick to add a second finger, crooking the two and bucking her hips forward while reaching up with her other hand to caress one of her breasts. Her pussy is drenched, making little squelching noises as she rams her fingers in and out, gasping unashamedly.

"God, I need to be  _fucked_ ,” Allison whines, pinching her nipple and rocking into her hand, “Need to come, need you to  _make_  me come, Ms. Martin,  _please_.”

Lydia sighs, deciding that she can’t wait any longer, “Lie back.”

Allison complies while Lydia pulls off her dress, slips out of her bra and panties. Allison moans at the sight of her, fingers still buried deep in her cunt, and Lydia feels her own pussy throb. The redhead gets up onto the desk, positioning herself above the teenager’s eager mouth, legs on either side of her head.

"I’m going to fuck your face," she hisses, running her index finger across Allison’s toned stomach, "And if you do a good job, I’ll  _consider_ letting you come.”

Allison whimpers, but nods eagerly, reaching up to grasp Lydia’s thighs as the redhead lowers her sopping pussy onto Allison’s mouth. The brunette is quick to act, tongue slithering out to lave at her clit. Lydia gasps, steadying herself, hands on Allison’s breasts as she runs her tongue over the folds of Lydia’s cunt.

"Yeah, just like that," Lydia murmurs, rolling her hips in time with Allison’s ministrations, "So good, baby, such a good little slut."

Allison moans against her core, tongue sliding inside as she grips Lydia’s thighs tighter, getting as much of her as she can. Lydia starts to buck her hips, riding Allison’s mouth and reaching up to touch her own breasts, pinching her nipples as she bounces up and down. She shouldn’t get off on this as much as she does, but having this seventeen year-old girl spread out and willing underneath her - it’s unbelievably satisfying.

"Mm,  _fuck_ , right there,” she hisses, throwing her head back as Allison starts to suck on her swollen clit, making hungry noises as she does. “Spread your legs for me, baby.”

Allison’s response is immediate; she spreads her legs wide, exposing her glistening cunt to Lydia’s eyes once more. Lydia adjusts, leaning down so her mouth is inches away from Allison’s pussy, while the brunette continues to tongue fuck her. Lydia wraps her arms around Allison’s thighs, holding her legs open and leaning in to roll her tongue around Allison’s clit. The brunette whimpers, the vibrations causing Lydia to shiver as she presses her lips to Allison’s dripping cunt.

"You taste so good, so  _sweet_ ," Lydia murmurs, inbetween licks and sucks, rolling her hips against Allison's mouth. "Your tongue feels so perfect in me, baby."

Allison groans, fingernails digging into the pale skin of Lydia's ass, and when the redhead slides a finger into her, she lets out a muffled cry of pleasure. When Lydia starts to feel herself getting close, she pulls off of Allison's cunt, focusing all of her attention on the brunette's mouth.

"Make me come," she gasps, sucking a bruise into Allison's thigh, "Make me come and I'll fuck you nice and hard, like I know you want me to."

There's a desperate moan from Allison, and then Lydia feels her sucking on her clit again, applying just the right amount of pressure with the flat of her tongue. Lydia gasps, gripping Allison's thighs to steady herself, whispering encouragements under her breath, telling the girl how fucking hot she is - like it's all she knows - until her whole body tightens and she comes with a long moan. 

She can feel Allison licking her dry - such a good girl - and when she pulls herself off of the brunette's mouth, she moves in close to kiss her, tasting her come on Allison's lips. 

"N-Now?" Allison whispers, weak and pathetic, as Lydia snakes a hand down to rub her clit. She lets out a tiny whimper, bucking her hips, "Fuck, please,  _please_ , Ms. Martin."

Lydia quiets her, standing up and moving over to the cabinet a few feet away from her desk. After rummaging through the second drawer for a minute, she finds what she was looking for; a plastic strap-on cock. Allison moans at the sight, watching eagerly as Lydia fastens it around her hips.

"You made me come like a good little slut," Lydia says, moving forward with a wicked grin on her face, "So I'm going to fuck you the way a slut deserves. Bend over my desk again." 

Allison lets out an anxious whine, quick to do as she's told, laying her hands flat on the desk and bending over so that her perfect ass is on display, riddled with red splotches from Lydia's spankings. Lydia rubs the head of the strap-on against her cunt, coating it in her slick, before pushing inside of her. Allison moans, loud and unashamed, before purring under her breath, "Fuck me, Ms. Martin, please - make my slutty little pussy come."

Lydia smiles, taking hold of her hips and slamming into her, watching the toy disappear as Allison grinds back onto it. She starts up a rhythm of rough thrusts, moving fast and pushing deep, taking immense pleasure in the way Allison whimpers whenever she hits her sweet spot. Lydia sucks a bruise into the girl's shoulder, tweaking a nipple and earning a high pitched yelp in response.

"I bet you love this," Lydia murmurs, reaching around to rub Allison's clit as she fucks her, "You like getting your cunt filled up like a dirty whore?"

Allison gasps, tears welling up in her eyes from how badly she needs to come. "Y-Yes, Ms. Martin, I love it so much -  _fuck_ -!"

Lydia pulls out and hoists her up onto the desk, letting Allison lay back and wrap her legs around her waist as she pushes back inside. She's starting to tremble, and Lydia knows she's close - right on the brink of falling apart - so she deepens her thrusts, leaning in to run her tongue along Allison's collarbone. 

"Are you going to come for me, Allison?" Lydia asks, even though she already knows the answer.

Allison's words come out choked and raspy, her hands clutching frantically at Lydia's shoulders, "Yeah, yeah, god, please, don't stop. Fuck me, fuck me,  _fuck me_."

Lydia's eyes widen when she realizes that Allison's  _gushing_ , fluid seeping out all around the toy inside of her. Her orgasm rips through her like a freight train, making her body shake and her pussy clench, all but forcing the plastic cock out. When Lydia pulls away, a stream of liquid drips out of Allison's shining cunt, and it makes her mouth water. She's quick to lean in and taste, making a fucked out Allison sigh drowsily. 

"Was I good?" She asks, dazedly, spent and completely pliant as she gazes up at Lydia. 

Lydia grins, moving to press a soft kiss to her lips, "You were perfect." When Allison lets out a content huff of breath, she adds, "I think you'll have to come back tomorrow afternoon for another meeting." 

Allison just smiles, "Yes, Ms. Martin." 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is to me as scarves are to Isaac (◠﹏◠✿)


End file.
